Khonjin House Ep Fanfiction: Blind Sided
by KittyNightingale
Summary: Khonjin wakes up in the morning to experience the world, but only through four senses. What are eyes anyway? How can mirrors be real if our eyes aren't real? I'm probably getting off track. Read my fanfic to watch Khonjin abuse his powers to just, over the fabric of the universe, destroy everything and all his friends. Also, Gay Spag gets pregnant. Check my story and be owned by me


Khonjin lifted up off of his floor and sighed. Looking around, he thought about the beauty of his room. He could take a step out and admire the sight of Nickville Square at this time of day, and this time of year. Gino's Pizzeria would be unabashedly mesmerizing. Gino himself: a light shining on the headline of a divine sign, only to find his time pined by the prospect of what was happening right in front of him. Or not. He couldn't give less of a shit.

"Where are my eyes?" Khonjin asked himself.

He walked out of sight and reappeared, now at the sacred Gino Fratelli's Pizzeria. Gino stood there behind the counter, just standing there and standing. He flipped to see Khonjin standing on the left side of his restaurant and instantly flipped back around. Khonjin slid closer to the counter, to Gino's dismay. Even though he inched closer, Gino still kept up his effort to ignore Khonjin as much as possible.

"Khonjin. I know you're there. And if you have something to say to me… leave. We've been over this a billion times. One day, you will understand the concept. I can only hope," Gino muttered, still turned as away from Khonjin as he could possibly be turned.

"Gino, I appreciate it, but I actually need your help. If you could just turn around and get over yourself for one second," Khonjin paused, waiting for Gino's move.

Gino slowly flipped around to face Khonjin. He remained unphased by the lack of facial features Khonjin exhibited. Khonjin leaned forward as if to say something, but remained silent. Gino gazed in amusement as he suddenly realized the absolutely upsetting situation Khonjin was about to put himself in. Gino laughed to himself in preparation for the barrage of helpful comments he was about to bestow upon Khonjin's situation.

"So, uhh, Khonjin," Gino mumbled.

"Yes Gino?" Khonjin replied.

"I _see_ that you're going through something," Gino started calmly. "I just wanted to let you know that my _eyes are open_ to the situation. Whatever I can do to see _eye to eye_ with you, I'll try to do. Just know that I'm willing to _view_ all of the options."

"Gino. Gino, Gino, Gino. I just want a pizza." Khonjin stated simply.

"Well, here is the thing about that…" Gino started to explain, but was quickly interrupted by Khonjin.

"One large pep-pep-pep-pepperoni pizza." Khonjin shouted, as he does.

"You know what. No. Fuck you and die." Gino put his foot down, as he had many times at the prospect of this absolute madman of a request.

"And you know what? You're dead," Khonjin said, hysterically.

"What?" Gino questioned.

"You're dead. You know what? Bye-bye. No more Gino," Khonjin lurched forward, sending Gino up into the air.

Gino flew up at such a speed that he caught on fire. As he burst through the atmosphere, the fire grew bigger until his was a ball of light shining down upon the entirety of Nickville Square. He continued his flight to the curvature of the Earth and slowly changed direction to match the spherical shape. Once Gino had flown completely out of the Earth's atmosphere, he caught in the gravitational pull, forever stuck to orbit the Earth. Gino had become but another satellite. Space junk that was even more junk than the junk already up in space.

Khonjin sat there in a fit of anger. Unable to see what he had done was only growing the rage inside of him. Slowly, Gay Spaghetti Chef slid out of the kitchen and into the lobby of Fratelli's Pizzeria to meet Khonjin. Gay Spaggers let out a worried sigh and approached Khonjin.

"A'Khonjin, what is'a wrong?" Gay inquired.

"No. Gay Spaghetti Chef, just leave," Khonjin huffed.

"As your boyfriend, it is'a my duty to be there for you," Gay insisted.

"Just leave," Khonjin growled through gritted teeth.

"A'Khonjin..." Gay frowned.

"I hate you!" Khonjin spat.

"You what?" Gay said, in disbelief.

Gay let that fester for a couple seconds before it truly sunk in. He suddenly jumped up and began spinning and screaming. His velocity became so intense that he exploded on the spot. He exploded and disappeared into nothing.

"Wait. Gay Spaghetti. Come back," Khonjin stood up straight again as Gay rewound his explosion and rematerialized.

"Yes, a'Khonjin?" Gay asked, politely.

"Die." Khonjin said, seconds before lightly tapping Gay.

This one small tap sent Gay flying and spinning so fast that he flew through time itself. Gay watched the future play in spirling rapid high speeds in front of him as he pulled apart in strings as if he were being sucked into a black hole of doom. His screams were so loud and high pitched that not even a dog would be able to hear them, let alone Khonjin. Without being able to see or hear his destruction of the once beloved Gay Spaghetti Chef, his anger grew to immeasurable amounts. Record anger levels only to be recorded once in any lifetime ever.

The amount of pure, just absolutely unadulterated rage from Khonjin sent a rumble through Nickville Square. This rumble rippled through the fabric of all that existed, and onto his father's Tumblr page. Gilmore looked closely at his Tumblr feed as the ripple rabbled through his rabble of Tumblr followers at this anger that swept the everything. Quickly, Gilmore arrived at the pizzeria to tame his unholy mess of a son.

"Khonjin, what is the matter, Son?" Gilmore asked, in his usual elongated tone.

"Dad, you have to be fucking blind to not realize what the fuck is the matter." Khonjin responded, in a strong tone of voice.

Gilmore giggled at Khonjin's choice of phrase. Taking a step closer to Khonjin, he began to console him, "Khonjin, remember when you were just a baby and you - and you hit your head on the coffee table and tried to destroy the world?"

"No dad. I was a baby." Khonjin was starting to get visible more upset. Or maybe he wasn't. It's hard to tell when he had no eyes. Actually, you could never really tell either way anyway. He only had one expression.

"Well Son, the point is, you don't need to destroy the world over hitting your head" Gilmore concluded.

"My eyes are fucking gone, Dad!" Khonjin shouted.

"We all lose our eyes sometimes," Gilmore reassured his son.

Khonjin started to shake so violently that the entirety of Gino's Pizzeria began to slightly crumble. Gilmore leaned back a bit at this notion and began to panic on the inside. He thought of things to say to calm his son down, but decided that everything came up short. The only thing he could do now was stop Khonjin himself. In fact, how hard could that possibly be. Khonjin was blind. He stood up straight again and began to approach his son. Without a peep, he pulled a net out of his back pocket and threw it at Khonjin. Khonjin's vibrations were so intense that the net flung back at Gilmore and trapped him instead.

"Bitch, you thought!" Khonjin laughed, as he stepped on the edge of the net.

"Now Son, you don't have to do this." Gilmore begged, while still trying to sound reasonable.

"Trick shot!" Khonjin screamed.

Khonjin flung Gilmore around the entire circumference of the Earth, leaving the net behind. Gilmore continued to mumble pleas as he flew around the Earth in its full glory. Khonjin picked up the net to catch Gilmore as he made his way back to the pizzeria. As soon as he made contact with the net, both him and the net disappeared. The sheer impact of these two entities caused them to become nonexistent. In the wake of all of this destruction, Khonjin decided to go back home.

Khonjin stepped into his house and decided to go check his laundry. It would, in fact, be nice to have a clean pair of clothes after all of that destruction of loved ones and Gino. He walked over to his dryer and felt around for the opening. Once opened, he stuck his head inside to feel around for a clean outfit. The fact that there was nothing soft or fabric-like in there was not a good sign. Something was in the dryer though. Two round objects. They felt like ovals.

"My eyes!" Khonjin said with wonder.

He pulled his head out of the dryer and began to think, "If my eyes were in here the whole time, then what have I been doing all day? Gay Spaggers, Dad, and Gino. They've all disappeared and it's my fault. If only I had checked the dryer this whole time."

Khonjin reached forward once more to fish his eyes out of the dryer. As soon as he made contact with it, it retracted it's contact from him.

"What the?" Khonjin shouted, confused.

In the distance, the cries of a goonbird could be heard as it flew off with Khonjin's dryer. Just, his whole dryer. It was never seen again, probably. Khonjin's eyes were maybe gone forever.


End file.
